The Interview Show: Beyblade
by ProdigiousGirl
Summary: My first of three interviews with the BladeBreakers. Please be nice, as I wrote this a little more than 4 years ago. The host, Holly, is supposed to have to an interview with the bladebreakers, but Kai goes missing to the gang must go find him.


**The Interview Show!**

**With the lady of the 4-5 pages! Holly!**

((Author's Notes: Ok, I'll probably show up a few times explaining things. I wrote this about 4 years ago so the grammar will REALLY, REALLY suck...The whole "4-5" pages thing is because I wrote this (series) on Microsoft. Back then I didn't have a fanfiction account and I just wrote this stuff for fun. I'll do my best to keep it in original form so you can see my old writing style.))

* * *

**(the crowd cheers like crazy!)**

**Holly: Hi! And today we are doing an interview with Kai from Beyblade! Hello Kai!**

**Kari: why am I here?**

((A/N: Kari is Hakari from Digimon))

**Kaiba: you old fool! We all have similar names to the one you call Kari!**

((A/N: Kaiba is from Yu-gi-oh. I never actually watched the series but my friend was a big fan of his...and his name sounds like Kai...so yeah...))

**Kari: you mean Kai...**

**Kaiba: (gives Kari a nasty stare)**

**Kari: fine, fine, it'll do.**

**Holly: I'm so sorry guys, I'll have to ask my additional guests that we're suppose to meet Kai **(A/N: I'm sorry...I looked at this sentence but I can't figure out what I was trying to say)**. Where exactly is he? I am again sorry, you guys can leave, but Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Max, and Mr. What's-his-face have to come out! (Kari and Kaiba leave as Tyson, Kenny, Ray, Max and that uh old guy comes out. Kari then snaps some pictures of some of them, and not just them, but something along other lines too!)**

(A/N: (shudders) I used English names...(laughs) that's ok. The whole "Hikari" thing is just a joke because I found a picture where it looked like Hikari was looking at Daisuke's rear end...(sweatdrop))

**Tyson: Tey, what did you call us out here for, and where is Kai?**

**Kenny: To my genius brain, and observant eye's I'd say Kai has decided to ditch the show.**

**Holly: He can't!**

**Max: Oh you know Kai, anything he doesn't like he'll ditch...**

**Holly: No! I won't take that for an answer!**

**Ray: Maybe we should look for him, as well as split into 2 groups of 3.**

**Max: Great I want Tys-...**

**Holly: (jumps on Tyson and Ray) You guys are comin' with me!**

**Ray and Tyson: (trying to gain balance while in shock)**

((A/N: Back then I didn't like Max very much...but now I LOVE him!))

**The uh, er, old guy: Ok boys (looks at Max and Kenny, and at Tyson's Grandpa, who somehow got to the show without being thrown out at least 17 times) Looks like it's just us than, eh? Alrighty than lets get a move on.**

**Max: (sigh)your kidding right? **

**Kenny: I think he's serious, Max.**

**Tyson's awesome grandpa: Lets get going little dudes!

* * *

**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Holly: it's _wonderful_ being with _you_ guys. (sway)**

((A/N: Wow...I used to like Rei and Takao...(sweatdrop) Oddly enough I don't care for those two anymore...))

**Ray:(sweatdrop) That's wonderful.**

**Tyson: (trying to pry Holly off of him) C'mon Holly! Let go!**

**Holly: (letting go) Sorry Tyson, I thought I saw something.**

**Ray: (laughing) Like Cupid? (continues laughing, but this time even harder)**

**Tyson: Shut up Ray, it's not as though we can't see the _secret_ relationship that you and Mariah have!**

((A/N: Gomen Mao haters...))

**Ray: WHAT?**

**(Some how the audience can here what they're saying from all the way down the hall: OOOOOOOWWWWWW!)**

**Ray: Stupid audience...**

**Kai: (who somehow ends up walking right past them) Bunch of wise guys.**

**Ray, Tyson, and Holly: Kai!**

**Holly: (jumps on Kai) It's you!**

**Ray: (to Tyson) At least that'll keep him here...**

**Tyson: (sweatdrop)I know...

* * *

**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Mr. (Who I just remembered his name was) Dickenson: (peering down the hallway where Kai, Holly, Ray, and Tyson are) Ooh, I think they've found him.**

**(Max, Tyson's awesome Grandpa, Kenny, and Mr. Dickenson all race down the hall to see them.)**

**Max: Hey there guys!**

**Kenny: HI!**

**Tyson: Hey, Max, Kenny...uh oh, GRANDPA ALERT! **

**Tyson's awesome Grandpa: Hey little dude, that's no way to treat your old man.**

**Tyson: why can't you be like OTHER grandpa's?**

**Tyson's awesome grandpa: (slaps Tyson on the back) I am who I am little dude!**

**Tyson: --'**

**Max: ok, so let's get back to the show!**

**Kai: nothing you can say or do will ever get me on that show.

* * *

**

**(5 minutes later)**

**Kai: I can't believe I'm on this show...**

**Holly: so Kai, how are you and your uh...grandpa...**

**Kenny: wait! Let me check to see how many pages we've used up already looking for Kai!(takes about a minute, but then meets up with Izzy and they talk for only about an hour, and then he comes back) Good news guys, we're only on the 3rd page.**

((A/N: First off...Just reminding you that I wrote this on Microsoft...I'm sure you guys know how that works...Also, Izzy is Koushirou from Digimon))

**Holly: ok, so my first question is for Kai. People say that you and Ray are gay.**

**Tyson: (jumping up laughing) hehehe, 3 rhyming words, and ...Ew! What did you say about them!**

**Ray: (jumps out of his seat) What!**

**Kai: (just gives Holly a nasty stare)**

**Holly: ...what...They're just rumors...right?**

**Kai: you're disgusting. **

**Holly: Argh! Shut up! You ditch the show, flirt with Emily, from the "all stars" and you expect me to be HAPPY!**

**Kai: ...Flirt?...**

**Tyson:...Kai's a flirt?...**

**Ray: ...Am I missing something here?...**

**Max: Dunno Ray, but don't ask...**

**Kenny: ...Maybe I should count the pages again.**

**Tyson: and make us wait an hour for you while you're talking to some guy named Izzy! No way chief!**

**Holly: (who is still ticked at Kai, decides to change the subject, because she hates Emily so much, and asks Tyson a question) Tyson, does your grandfather ever make fun of you, like you know, call you Try-son. As in like if you're losing he'll say it 'cause it has TRY in it.**

**Tyson: huh? (is confused)**

**Kai: oh, so now you're trying to change the subject on me, eh!**

**Ray: Kai's Canadian?**

**Kai: No you moron!**

((A/N: (Sweatdrop) No, Kai's Japanese (NOT RUSSIAN!), but I'm Canadian. Just a short intro to how Kai's Jap and not Russian...Kai's last name...it's Hiwatari...that's a Japanese name! It's actually commonly known. (See D.N.Angel for reference). Also, Kai was TRAINED in Russia...not born there. I know in the dub it says otherwise but remember...IT'S THE DUB! The dub translation was not all-around good...the voices were good...but the translation...no. Kai's also the (former) Japanese regional champ. (nods head) Yup, yup...all in all...Kai's notRussian...don't argue with me. Now back to the old interview!))

**Holly: Be nice Kai!**

**Kai: why? After all I heard you were going to run away with Robert.**

**Everyone: WHAT!**

**Holly: Ew, no way! He's a flat nosed creep whose only joy is destroying beyblades. And THAT is the reason I...left...you!**

((A/N: Remember...This wasn't really meant for anyone to see...I had the ability to make Kai like me if I wanted...Also, I don't hate Ralf/Robert anymore))

**Everyone: (except Kai) What?**

**Kenny: wait...first Izzy, than Tai, then Davis, then Kai!**

**Holly: Ash actually came first...and Davis is only my friend!**

((A/N: Izzy is Koushirou from Digimon, Tai is Taichi from Digimon, and Davis is Daisuke from Digimon. Ash...is...well...Ash! From Pokemon. Koji is (as it says) from Transformers))

**Kenny: ah! And Koji too!**

**Tyson: Koji?**

**Kenny: yes, from Transformers: Robots in disguise. **

**Tyson: ok, so I'll bet you're trying to get with me and Ray now, eh?**

**Ray: Tyson's Canadian too?**

**Tyson: (throwing a tantrum) NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Holly: (all of a sudden starts crying)**

**Max: Aw, Holly don't cry (tries to give her a hug)**

**Kai: (freaking out) DON'T TOUCH HER!**

**(all of a sudden a picture comes on screen and Tyson is holding a chibi-Kai. He looks at the other bladebreakers and shouts crookedly: My chibi Kai. And runs out of the setting in the picture, while Kai screams "weeee..." which happens to be a hotel room ((quick thanks to the chibi bladebreaker story for the awesome idea, yes THIS WAS MY idea, but if I hadn't read that story it wouldn't exist.))**

((A/N: (sweatdrop) I think that's self-explainitory))

**Kai and Tyson: ...**

**(all of a sudden a dead squirrel falls through the roof, and many people gasp)**

**Holly: Imagine that...**

**Yugi (who's in the crowd): That...(starts sniffing)...poor...squirrel... (starts crying and runs out of the room)**

**Tea: Yugi, come back! (Starts chasing him)**

**Joey: ...It's just a squirrel...**

((A/N: They're from Yu-gi-oh...once again, it shows how much I dislike Yu-gi-oh.))

**Holly: riiiiiiiiight...anyway, our time is up everyone. This is Holly and the bladebreakers, Tyson's awesome grandpa, Mr. Dickenson and the bladebreaker's technician, Kenny, signing off saying if they're stupid, they're not worth it... good night everyone!**

**Kai: stupid show...**

**

* * *

**

P'g: I know, I know...that version REALLY sucks...My Demolition Boys interview is much better (and a bit newer than this one). I also have a G-rev one...that one is better too because it's much newer.


End file.
